


Until the Time is Through

by Salmon_I



Series: To the Moon and Back [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Confessions, Conspiracy Theories, Drinking, Family, Friendship, Gen, Illnesses, Love, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: Her excitement dwindled, though, and Michael saw the realization hit her. “There’s not enough time.” He said what she obviously couldn’t. Figuring out something like that could take weeks to years of research. They both knew it. “Time…” The solution suddenly hit him.“Can you reenter your pods?” Kyle suddenly spoke up, having reached the same conclusion.“If we can put you in the pod - hold your body in stasis - we’ll have the time.” Liz quickly caught on.“What pods?” Alex asked.“Your boyfriend’s a pod person.” Kyle volunteered.





	1. Chapter 1

To Max, to all of them really, the night Rosa Ortecho died was the night that changed everything. The Drifter was a horrifying experience, and none of them were quite the same after. It was an experience that pulled them closer, though. It was the night they closed ranks to the outside world, and realized how much they could truly only depend on each other. They couldn't admit they were attacked, or what he had done, or ask for help for Isobel when she began to have her blackouts. Before the Drifter their secret seemed innocent, and having each other meant they weren't alone. After was when he first realized they truly were alone. No adult to turn to. Nobody to answer their questions - to help them when they were in so far above their heads.

He'd accepted that reality. And as time passed it seemed to get easier. Isobel stopped having blackouts. Michael learned to control his powers. He worked on suppressing his. Occasional hormonal power outages notwithstanding. By the end of senior year it felt as if they had a handle on things. Everything was going right. Then that night had happened and everything changed.

If the Drifter had drawn them together, then Rosa Ortecho's death had torn them apart. Their relationships with each other were never the same again. The horror of what they'd done, the weight of the terrible secret they carried - it changed everything. He and Isobel had stopped using their powers altogether. Had devoted themselves to the lives they built in Roswell. Michael had refused to play along. Had used his powers freely, almost flauntingly when others weren't looking. Had made himself an outsider to the town and the lives he and Isobel built. As if daring them to cut all ties with him. Their secret was binding, though, and no matter how far they stretched that hold - it never broke. Isobel and he were there for Michael even when he did his best to make them feel unwelcome. Michael would come running to help them when things were bad, no matter how much he might claim otherwise.

With all their secrets spilled open, though, Max had begun to feel as if things were changing. As if the bond between them could become something they shared again, and not something that kept them in a stranglehold - unable to move on. Perhaps by asking questions, seeking answers, their wounds would finally be allowed to heal.

What he hadn't foreseen was this moment. Michael was sitting on Isobel's bed in the psych ward, still absently rubbing where he had been jabbed with the serum. Isobel had one arm around his shoulders as if to protect him, or possibly seek comfort as the story of what happened unfolded.

“Dr Avila doesn't remember anything.” Kyle reported, entering the room. “Not even driving to the hospital.”

“How is any of this possible?” Isobel asked.

“How is anything we do possible?” Max countered.

“This wasn't us.” Michael's tone was subdued.

“Dr Avila, or whoever it was, said their name was Ophiuchus.” Liz broke in. Kyle looked at her sharply.

“Ophiuchus?” Max repeated the name in confusion. “What's that?”

“It's a constellation made of ten main stars. It straddles the celestial equator.” Michael provided. At the blank looks he received he tried again. “The Ophiuchids meteor shower?”

“Next time I need to figure out an obscure constellation reference, I'll know who to call.” Kyle quipped.

“It's more than that.” Liz spoke up. “I found a note amongst Rosa's things signed Ophiuchus.”

“So, wait, she was in contact with them?” Max asked.

“I think Ophiuchus was Isobel. Like they were Dr Avila.”

“They called them Agents.” Michael put in. “They said that Isobel was locked up. But “this agent was available.” Almost like-”

“A puppet?” Isobel broke in. “This Ophiuchus used my body like a puppet and…” She brought her hand up to her mouth. Max moved over to her side, taking the hand gently. “Can they do it again? Control me?”

“At the moment we don't know.” Max tried to reassure her.

“It’s likely.” Michael put in.

“Michael-”

“You didn't see what Isobel was like that night, Max. I did.”

“You said I had my hand on her and I looked at you like another person.” Isobel brought up.

“You spoke to me that night.”

“Wait, what did she say?” Max demanded.

“She said “She couldn't be trusted.” and then when you showed up, she just collapsed.”

“Dr Avila- Ophiuchus- whatever- they said the same thing to him about me.” Liz spoke up. “In fact they spoke directly to Michael for most of it. They mentioned meeting him before. And then just collapsed at the end.”

“So they're another alien?” Kyle asked.

“I mean, that makes Isobel innocent, right?” Max pointed out. “It means-”

“It means we covered up somebody else's murder.” Michael cut him off. “They used us - maybe even on purpose - knowing we'd have to cover it up.”

“And they used Dr Avila, knowing she'd have access to the hospital.” Kyle added.

“Wyatt Long.” Michael added to the growing list. “With the chip on his shoulder, everyone pretty much accepted he had a motive for going after Liz when he shot Grant Green.”

“And that's why he was drawing the symbol? Something leftover from whoever was in his head?” Max suggested.

“What symbol?” Isobel asked.

“Max's tattoo.” Michael answered.

“I asked Mom about it.” Max told her. “She said Michael was drawing it on the walls at the group home.”

“So they can just crawl inside anyone's mind at any time? Like a parasite?” Isobel asked. “How do we defend against that?”

“We’ll figure it out.” Max tried to assure her.

“How?”

“I don't know. But we will.”

They had to. Max wasn't sure the full extent of what they were discussing was hitting any of them yet. There was a fourth alien. One that had used Isobel - used all of them - ten years ago. Those implications changed everything. When had they first gained access to Isobel's mind? Why had they never used Michael or him? Obviously if they'd used Wyatt Long then gender didn't matter in their choice of who to use. It didn't explain why they'd targeted Rosa Ortecho, though. Or why they were targeting Liz now.

“There has to be more than three pods, then, right?” Liz asked, breaking his chain of thought.

“Pods? What pods?” Kyle asked.

“We were in pods.” Max explained. “We emerged from them just twenty years ago.”

“So, you're literal pod people?” Kyle asked him. Max shot him an unamused look. He really was in no mood for alien movie jokes.

“Near as we can tell they’re a stasis chamber.” Michael supplied. “They held us inside, unaging since the crash, until we came out.”

“So, why did you come out?”

“Maybe there's a time limit. Maybe seismic activity jostled them into spitting us out. Your guess is as good as ours, Valenti.”

“The point is there were three pods, and there's three of us.” Isobel broke in.

“Maybe Liz is right and there are more somewhere. I mean, maybe they were some kind of escape pod.” Kyle spoke up. “The ship crashed, right? These pods kept you alive all those years - no need for food or water, or protection from the elements. That's near perfect protection from a potentially hostile environment.”

“So they were supposed to keep us safe til help came - but help never came.” Michael put in bitterly. He stood up, dropping Isobel's arm from his shoulders, and paced away. “Gotta hand it to you, Valenti, that's as good a theory as we've ever had.”

“Even if there's more pods, I mean that doesn't really explain anything.” Max spoke up. “It still doesn't tell us who they are. Or why they're doing this.”

“They said something about leaks being silenced.” Liz spoke up.

“All leaks must be silenced. All traitors eliminated.” Michael quoted for her.

“That sounds almost military.” Kyle put in.

“Great. Alien authority figures are assholes, too.”

“We don't know anything right now.” Max reminded him. “All we have is speculation.”

“We know one thing.” Michael told him. “They’re stronger than us. If any of us tried to maintain our powers for that length of time? We'd be throwing up or passing out. Possibly both.”

“So maybe they were an adult when the ship crashed.” Liz suggested. “You guys basically self-taught yourselves your powers. It's not like you had lesson plans, or training classes.”

“No, Telepathy 101 wasn't exactly on the curriculum.” Isobel quipped.

“We spent most of our time suppressing our powers.” Max added.

“Speak for yourself.” Michael snapped.

“Even you have always been cautious about getting caught.” Max pointed out. “Not as cautious as you could have been, but cautious.”

“Well, it looks like that's not an issue anymore.” Michael told him. “I've been trying to move shit for the last five minutes and nada. Thanks, Dr Frankenstein.”

“Liz isn't who stabbed you with the serum, okay?” Max interjected.

“No, but she created it. And you let her keep it.”

“I was trying to do the right thing.” He'd been certain at the time he had been doing the right thing. He'd thought Isobel had been potentially dangerous. Heck, his own morals had gone right out the window when he thought Wyatt was targeting people because of him. Maybe getting rid of their powers was for the best. Or had been until it turned out everything they thought they knew was wrong. That there was a fourth one of them on the loose. A killer.

“For who? Liz? Isobel? Or just you?”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think it means?”

“Hey, c'mon.” Isobel got in-between them. “Stop, okay?”

Michael turned to Liz. “I don't suppose you cooked up a cure while you were at it?”

“I didn't anticipate it ever being used-” Liz began.

“Of course not.” Michael cut her off. “No point in a having a poison with a cure.”

“That's enough.” Max could feel the agitation under his skin, like an electric pulse. “This isn't that big a deal. After-”

“Not to you.” Michael interrupted. “In fact, I bet you'd be thrilled. You’d finally be human, right? No need to worry about where we're really from or what we really are - cuz you never gave a damn about that anyway!”

“Look-”

“I have always wanted to know more about what we are and who we were. And where our real home is. I have never, once, wanted to be human.” Michael cut him off. “I’m not ashamed of what we are.”

“I have never said that!”

“You didn’t have to! You hate that you can’t forget what we are, even for a moment, because that’s what you really want!”

“I hate how dangerous my powers can be - which is something you've never had to worry about!” Max challenged.

“Hey, this room is private. Not soundproof.” Kyle reminded them.

“You know what, I'm done.” Michael headed for the door.

Max grabbed his arm. “Where do you think you're going?”

“What does it matter?” Michael pulled out of his hold.

“You just got stabbed with an untested drug. You need to stay here until we know everything is okay.”

“We already know what the drug did.”

“It could still have side effects.” Liz spoke up. “We should probably submit you so Kyle can monitor you.”

“Oh, hell no. That is not happening.” Michael insisted.

“Michael, please.” Isobel stepped forward.

“I said no, Iz.”

“Can you just do the right thing for once?” Max asked him.

“Why start now?” Michael retorted. “Just think if this thing is incurable, you never have to be responsible for me again.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Max asked, confused by the suggestion.

“You really think if it wasn't for our secret you'd have anything to do with me? Here; now? Ever, really?”

Max felt his words like a physical blow. “You don't really think that, do you? You and Isobel are the most important people in my life.”

“Isobel is the most important person in your life. I'm just a weight around your neck.”

“That's not true.”

“Isn't it?” Michael didn't give him a chance to reply before he was out the door.

“Max, you have to go after him.” Isobel spoke up from behind him.

“I will.” Max assured her. He knew Michael and his relationship had never been the same since that night. He'd never thought it had cracked this deeply, though. One thing was clear, though, and he turned to Liz first. “Can you make a cure?”

“Theoretically, yes. But it will take time, Max.” Liz told him. “And it's really not safe for him to be alone until we know there's no other effects than losing his powers. I only took one blood sample.”

“I'll get him back here, okay?”

“Max?” Isobel sounded worried.

He turned back to her, taking her hand and letting himself gather strength from the connection. “We’ll get through this.” He promised. Isobel nodded, and he placed a kiss on her forehead before following Michael out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael wasn't at his airstream, so Max guessed there were two other possibilities. He didn't hesitate when he drove past the “military property” signs posted now on the entrances of Foster Homestead Ranch. The grounds for the new facility hadn't even been broken yet. He spotted Michael's truck and pulled alongside it.

“You know, getting caught by the military is the antithesis of what we need right now.”

“Right into the self-righteous lecture?” Michael was sitting on the flatbed, drinking pure acetone - which was actually unusual. He tended to mix it with something else.

Max made himself ignore the taunt and pulled himself up onto the flatbed as well. Michael eyed him warily. “My powers scare me sometimes. Have since the Drifter. That doesn't mean I hate what we are. I just… hate what I can do.” He could tell he was paying attention, even though he wasn't replying. “You're right. If it was me, I probably wouldn't care about losing my powers. That doesn't mean I don't care that it's happening to you. I do.”

Michael glanced at him again, but only took another sip of acetone without replying. Reaching over, Max grabbed the bottle. When Michael opened his mouth to protest, he raised the bottle to his own lips and swallowed down a mouthful. The action seemed to stun him into silence. How pathetic was that? This used to be their thing. How many times had they snuck out and sat together, drinking from nail polish remover bottles and talking? How many nights in their teenage years had he whined to Michael about Liz Ortecho and Kyle Valenti drunk on acetone in this same flatbed? If things had gone differently would Michael have confessed to him about his relationship with Alex Manes just this way? How had they allowed things to break between them to this point?

“You aren't a weight around my neck, Michael. I love you. Just as much as I do Isobel.”

Michael snatched back the bottle. “Yah, cuz you definitely would have told Isobel, ‘You’re not my family’ if she’d come to see you that week.”

Max looked away. He’d known where to hit Michael to make it hurt the worst, and he had. His anger may have been justified, but with a clear head he wasn’t proud of his actions or words that week. “I was angry. You know that.”

“Do I?”

“C’mon, man.”

“Why were there three pods? I mean you and Isobel have this connection. We don’t. Why is that? Why was I with you if we aren’t family? And why don’t I have a connection with you if I am?”

“I don’t know, but there has to be a reason we were together. Especially now that there might be other pods. It has to mean something.”

“Or maybe it was just chance. And if we weren’t stranded together, you never would have been stuck with me.”

“I don’t care how we got here. I don’t care if you weren’t my brother when you emerged from that pod. We have had only each other for twenty years. In all the ways that matter - that makes us family.”

“You’ve done nothing but push me away for the last ten years.”

“So have you.” Max reminded him. “Every time I'd try to do something for you it was: I don't need your pity, Max. I don't need your charity, Max. I don't need you at all, Max.” Michael grew still at his words, and Max took back the bottle for another gulp. “It was like nothing I did was right.”

“You wanted to just hide. To forget what we were.” Michael told him. “I couldn’t. I didn’t want to ignore what we were. For every good memory I do have here there are so many worse ones, but I couldn’t leave. Do you know what that’s been like? All these years? Roswell isn’t home, Max. Not to me.”

“...I knew when we were kids that there were things you were going through that you weren't sharing with us. The older we got, the more you closed a piece of yourself away, and it killed me. I felt like I was failing you somehow, and I had no idea what to do about it.“

Michael took the bottle back and drained it. Tossing it aside he opened another that sat next to him and offered it to him. Max accepted it and took another gulp before handing it back. “All those things I wouldn't talk about? Somehow knowing I was an alien became this… I don't know. This barrier against it. I was an alien, so it's okay that no human family wanted me. My own species wouldn't hurt me for accidentally breaking furniture with my mind, because it would be normal to them. If I was on our homeworld then… I don't know - things would be different. Better. Stupid, right?”

“No, it's not stupid at all.” Max assured him.

“I thought what happened with Isobel was an isolated incident. Something that went wrong with her powers that wouldn’t have if we understood ourselves better. But if Ophiuchus is one of us then…” He shook his head, and took another gulp from the acetone bottle.

“We don’t know anything about this Ophiuchus, okay? It's all speculation right now.” Max reminded him. “So don't let that affect what you believe about where we're from or what we are. I let happiness distract me from wanting to know about our past when we were younger. I let fear and guilt and pain make me hide my head in the sand rather than look for answers these past ten years. You never let any of it stop you. Don't start now. Not when we're finally on the same page.” Michael seemed to consider his words before nodding. Max reached out to grasp his shoulder, relief flooding him when he didn’t pull away from the touch.

“You’re not really going to make me stay in the hospital with Valenti to monitor me, are you?” He asked after a moment’s pause.

“Sucks to be you.” Max couldn’t help but grin, cuffing the shoulder he’d gripped before sitting back.

“Ugh.” Michael rolled his eyes before taking a sip of acetone. Before the mood could lighten further, though, his expression changed to one of confusion. Bringing a hand to his mouth he started coughing violently.

“Michael?” Max straightened, concerned. The concern only skyrocketed when Michael pulled his hand away from his mouth and it was covered with blood. “Michael!”

Michael wavered, reaching out to steady himself on the flatbed with the non bloody hand - dropping the acetone bottle and ignoring it as it spilled out. Max heard his phone go off, but ignored it. “Check if it’s Liz.” Michael got out, despite looking ready to collapse.

Liz had hung up by the time he’d gotten his phone out, but her number lit up the phone before he could even try to call her back. “Liz, something’s wrong with Michael.”

“Max, you need to get him back to the hospital right now.” Liz’s voice was tense.

“What’s going on?”

“His cells are rotting.”

“What does that mean?”

“What did she say?” Michael asked.

“We have to get you back to the hospital. I’ll drive your truck, just lay back here.”

“No hospital, Max.”

“Michael, the serum is making you sick.”

“Speaker phone.”

Max hesitated, but still clicked the button. “Max, where are you two?” Liz’s voice played tinnily over the phone speaker.

“What’s the verdict, Dr Frankenstein?” Michael’s eyes were threatening to close, but he was clearly determined to know what was happening.

“...It’s attacking your cells, Michael. They’re rotting.” At Liz’s words, Michael froze - staring ahead and not speaking. After a moment, Liz spoke again. “Are you there?”

“How long do I have?” Michael asked her, and Max looked at him sharply.

“At the current rate of degeneration no more than twenty-four hours.”

“We need to get you to the hospital.” Max interjected.

“No.” Michael disagreed. “That’ll attract attention. It’s better if I’m at the airstream.”

“Michael-”

“I’m not sick, Max, I’m dying. If I’m at the airstream it’ll be easier to cover up.”

Max shook his head, grabbing the phone back up. “Liz, you made this serum. There’s gotta be something you can do.”

“I can’t… Max, there’s no time.”

“Please.”

“Kyle is going to get Isobel checked out. They’ll meet you wherever you say.”

“No, wait-” Max began, but the phone call disconnected. This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not when they were so close to answers. So close to healing.

“Max, I want to see Alex.”

“Michael, I don’t think-”

“The easiest way to cover this up will be to make it look like I left town.”

“Stop talking like that. You aren’t-”

“You said the worst thing about Liz leaving was that you didn’t think you deserved a goodbye. Don’t make me do that to Alex. Please?”

Max closed his eyes against the threat of tears, and nodded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving Michael a little more dying time than Isobel because… everyone knows. But not everyone knows yet everyone knows. So I needed a little more time to draw everyone together, and get everything out in the open. Also, I failed to give Michael his lair, but I made Project Sheppard files available to the group instead during the search for a cure.
> 
> I really wanted Max and Michael’s reconciliation to be on screen. Most of their previous scenes, when not involving their concern for Isobel, they spend arguing. Michael literally says “Max and I were never meant to be friends” in 1x02. Which is followed by Max saying “You aren’t my family, you aren’t my friend” in 1x07. But with the six weeks skipped between 1x08 and 1x09, and their interactions in 1x09, I feel like the show just jumped over all those issues, and had them acting like everything was resolved between them during the time we missed. I mean, I get we’re only 4 episodes from the end of the season, but that was a pretty big build up for no on-screen resolution.
> 
> Fun fact - the Ophiuchids Meteor Shower this year occurs between May 21st-June 16th, with the best days being June 10th-15th. I found that out looking up where Ophiuchus was located so Michael could spiel it out. Because if he's been trying to build a ship for twenty years, then he had to have read up on astronomy - how else was he planning on navigating? Also, someone calling them pod people will never get old no matter how many fics I read it in. Lol


	2. Chapter 2

Isobel probably should have been used to the way one single incident after another kept turning their lives upside down. Each leading them on to the next one, hurtling them toward something they didn't understand.

Being adopted by the Evans.

Finding Michael again.

The Drifter

The Murders.

Max saving Liz Ortecho's life.

The recent weeks were a whiplash of emotions. From discovering she was apparently the murderer - to the realization none of them were. That there was a fourth alien - more powerful, and very dangerous. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to know she hadn't purposefully killed anyone - she was. But the idea of being used as someone else's puppet was just as horrifying as killing of her own will.

And now?

Max was shouting as he tried to use his powers on Michael, his palm alight with energy and the air around them crackling with electricity.

“This isn't an injury, Max.” She tried to reason with her brother.

Max only snarled and tried again, Michael gasping beneath his palm as the energy was forced through his body - seeking out an injury that wasn't there to find.

Michael's airstream could barely hold two comfortably. Right now four of them were crammed inside. Michael on his bed, and Max over him. Her and Kyle were awkwardly filling the rest of the walkway toward the door.

One of Michael's lights exploded from the energy output, causing her and Kyle to duck in response. Max sagged, and she grabbed his arm, pulling him into one of Michael's seats by the kitchen area. She shoved the closest bowl from the top of the cabinet into his hands - not needing to even ask if he needed it. She could practically taste the acid in her own mouth through their connection. Max was throwing up into the bowl a moment later.

“What now?” She couldn't help but ask.

The look Kyle shot her was equal parts sympathetic and pragmatic. “Usually I'd suggest making calls to loved ones.”

Isobel shook her head. “There has to be something more.”

“Liz will figure something out.” Max insisted.

“Max, it had to have taken her weeks to make that serum.” Michael spoke up, voice weaker than normal. Isobel wasn't sure if it was because of what the serum was doing to him or because of Max's attempt to save him. “There's no time.”

“We are not losing you.”

Michael's smile was sarcastic. “Don't think you get a choice in this.”

Max dumped the bowl in the sink, pacing past her, despite being unsteady on his feet still. She noted Kyle had stepped out to give them privacy. “It's my fault. I should have destroyed that serum.”

Isobel moved forward to sit down on the bed next to Michael. He had pushed himself to a seated position, but he still looked paler than normal and blood was staining his lips. When he took her hand, she found herself thinking that it was the first time in a long time he'd reached for her instead of vice versa. “I'm kinda... relieved. That it wasn't one of you who got injected. With your connection, that would have been worse.”

“You think this is easier on us?” Max stormed back, his voice somewhere between belligerent and broken.

“You got by without me before, you can do it again.”

“Do you know what those years were like for us?” Max demanded. “We looked for you, Michael. Everywhere we went.”

“Any time we saw a new group of kids, we'd run off to see if you were there. Mom threatened to put leashes on us.” Isobel filled the memory in further. “The day I saw you at school? I just…” She squeezed his hand harder.

“Losing you again isn't something we survive.” Max finished for both of them.

Michael reached out and gripped Max's arm, then squeezed her hand back through the tight hold she had on his. “You have to.”

Isobel felt the tears burning her eyes. Knew Max's would be the same - their shared pain echoing back and forth between them.

“You have to protect yourselves.” Michael pushed on determinedly. “There's things I have in here. Science journals, equipment, drafts of things I was trying to design. Things that could draw the wrong kind of attention. They'll all need destroyed.”

Isobel was pretty sure they would never destroy said items. Would never be able to. Especially anything Michael himself had drafted. She shook her head in denial, but Michael tugged on her hand slightly.

“C'mon, this is important. I don't know if I'll be awake the whole…” He trailed off. “There's something you need to see.” He was looking behind her, and it was only after a long moment of silence that he groaned. “Not having my powers sucks.”

Isobel felt herself laugh, even as tears slipped down her cheeks. Using his powers was so second nature to Michael, compared to Max and her, not being able to call what he wanted to him with a thought was probably very frustrating.

“What do you need?” Max's voice was watery.

“Box. Middle cabinet.”

Max fetched the box. Inside were items wrapped in paper. When Michael only nodded, Max unwrapped one and the world seemed to stop for a moment.

“I dug them up at Foster Ranch. I only have a couple pieces. Or I do now. The smaller fragments I found just knitted together seamlessly. Like it was never broken. I think they're from our ship. Possibly part of a console.”

Symbols lit up as Max touched the shard in his hand. “My tattoo?”

“I didn't see it on either.” Michael reached into the box and pulled out the second piece to unwrap. “You said we're on the same page now. Promise me you'll keep looking.”

“...I promise.”

The symbols lit up for Michael as well. Isobel wasn't sure if it was glass or metal. It was beautiful, but she couldn't even appreciate that right now. Not when Michael was only sharing this as part of a death bed confession. A dying wish.

Looking away from them, she spotted something else in the box. The pictures she pulled out were from their teenage years. One was of Michael and Alex Manes, Pre Senior Year Punk Era. They both had guitars, and Michael was looking at him, smiling. She was positive she hadn't taken the photo, but couldn't say who had. The second picture was of Max, Michael, and her in front of Michael's truck. “Max had this same photo.”

Michael and Max turned to her. Max saw the photo, and a sad smile came to his face. “You called it the Good Old Days.”

Max had kept his copy of the photo in a book. Michael had kept his in with the pieces of their ship. Knowing her brothers as well as she did, she recognized the significance of their choices. “These are the only broken pieces I care about.” She set the photo between them. “We've been knitting back together, too.”

Michael reached out to touch the photo. “Iz-”

“I'm not accepting that it ends like this.” She stood up. “It can't.”

Both Max and Michael called after her, but she ignored them.

 

* * *

 

 

Liz Ortecho was not at the hospital when she called to ask. A brief conversation with her father later, both verbally and telepathically, and she was storming the Ortecho rooftop sanctuary. Liz was on her back, earphones in her ears and a bottle of liquor beside her when she burst through the door. “What are you doing?” She demanded.

Liz sat up, startled. “How did-”

“Max said you were working on some cure for Michael.”

“I'm trying, okay?” She held up the notebook that had been on her chest in defense. “Rosa got all the creative juice in my family. The art, and dance and poetry genes were used up by the time I came along. So when I need to get creative, I turn to wine and Jagged Little Pill. Channel my inner Rosa.”

Isobel sagged at her words. She sat down, and helped herself to the bottle. She wasn't sure she was up to a heart to heart with Liz Ortecho. She definitely wasn't up to it sober. “I got shorted in the creative juice department, too. Max wanted to be a writer when we were younger, though. Michael played the guitar before his injury.”

“I suck at guitar.”

“You don't want to ask me to try and play piano. Max once described it as my torturing a poor defenseless instrument, rendering sounds of pain from it.”

Liz gave a slightly hysterical laugh, before taking the bottle back to gulp from. “I created a poison. I chose my career because I wanted to cure people. And in one moment of anger I threw it all away.”

“You didn't intend to make a poison, though, right?”

“I knew I didn't understand your biology. I knew it would interfere with something I hadn't made a complete study of. I knew the possible side effects of that were numerous and pretty much unknowable. What more did I need to know?”

“You were scared. We had no answers for you. No guarantees it wouldn't happen again. We still don't.”

“Then I should have looked for answers, not revenge. I thought I was a more logical person than that. I thought I was a better person than that.”

Isobel took back the bottle and took a gulp. “I'm not a nice person. When I was younger I used my powers to get what I wanted. A lot. Not on people I cared about. Not Max or Michael or my parents, but anyone else I considered fair game. I think it was how I made myself feel secure again after… if people did what I wanted, I was safe.”

“Michael said you used your powers to make me leave. But he also said your powers - all your powers - have limits.”

“...wow. I guess he really is tired of secrets.” To say she was shocked he would share that information with her was putting it mildly. Michael didn't trust humans at all, so why would he speak so freely with Liz Ortecho of all people?

“I think he was trying to help me understand. I think we have a need to understand in common, and he wanted me to have all the facts.” Liz explained.

Isobel could sort of see what she meant, and she had been aiming to confess what she'd done herself, so in a way it made it easier. “I saw what your leaving did to Max, and it was like someone dumped a bucket of ice water over me. I never thought about what using my powers meant to the people I used them on, or the people who cared about them. Watching Max hurt, suddenly I was forced to wonder about if I'd ever hurt anyone else like that. It was the last time I used my powers for ten years.”

“Until you felt threatened by me.” Liz filled in.

“I can't cast judgement on you given my own actions. And if I'm going to hate someone for this - it might as well be the one who's actually guilty.”

“Ophiuchus.” Liz interpreted her words.

“So if you can't save Michael, then promise me you will make another batch of that serum.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm not a nice person. So if I lose Michael, I will find this Ophiuchus, and I will stab them with that serum. And I will enjoy every moment of watching them die.”

Liz took back the bottle and took another gulp. “Ophiuchus took Rosa from me. I can't let them take Michael from you.” She was silent a moment, then suddenly set down the bottle. “That's it.”

Isobel looked over at her. “What's it?”

“Michael.”

“You have an idea.”

“Yah, Michael.”

“The solution to saving Michael is Michael?”. Isobel wondered if she looked as confused as she felt.

“Michael is a secret genius, right? He never went to UNM, but you aren't telling me he's spent the last decade doing nothing but fixing cars and tractors. He said he's always wanted to know about where you came from. He has to have been researching it. I know I would have in his shoes.”

“But if he knew something to save himself, don't you think he would have told?”

“Not me or Kyle. But he might tell you.” Liz stood up, and held out her hand. “Let's go.”

As Isobel took her hand and let her pull her to her feet, she felt the first real glimmer of hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I looked at the pictures from episode 2… again. (I'm obsessed with those pictures. Lol) Seriously, though, where did these pictures come from? Who took them? The Evans could have taken the one with the Pod Trio, but what about the one of Michael and Alex? To have a picture, someone has to take it. The picture of Michael and Alex must be before Michael's hand is broken, seeing as they both have guitars in it. Alex is in a t-shirt and a baseball cap. Definitely not Punk Senior Year Alex from the flashbacks. There's also the fact that Jesse Manes said during his and Alex's confrontation that Michael had been targeting Alex “for over a decade”. The ten year reunion just happened, so as far as we know their interactions started just a decade ago. (Give or take only a few months, and most of which Jesse wouldn't know about.) If you add in Max being aware of Michael's feelings for Alex, Isobel not even blinking when Michael called himself bisexual, and Alex and Michael being unable to explain their sudden connection during senior year? I'm really starting to think there were previous interactions that someone blocked out in their minds. Or it could just be lousy continuity. But, I'm really hoping for more.
> 
> I had such a hard time with this chapter. I really enjoyed making it Isobel on the roof with Liz, though, and exploring both their mind sets and moralities. Seeing as I had them discover Ophiuchus was a separate entity so much sooner, it will have a big effect on future interactions. Also, pretty pleased to have called that before the show revealed that secret. (I'd be lying of I said I wasn't a little disappointed Ophiuchus is a guy, though. I was kinda hoping it was Tess.)


	3. Chapter 3

The last time Kyle had to worry about mind-controlling aliens he was eight and playing a game of make believe with Alex Manes in his backyard.  The irony that he was once again worrying about mind-controlling aliens and was going to be asking Alex Manes for help was not lost on him. His original goal of bringing Liz to the project Shepherd bunker had been interrupted by what had occurred. Amidst the exchange of information that had followed, Kyle had been unable to contact Alex or Maria to update them.

A far more pressing concern was that he had a patient he didn't understand the biology of. He had no idea what drugs would be of assistance and which ones would be harmful. Since acetone seem to help them with pain, Kyle had made a supply run for several bottles. While out he had sent a text off to Alex. Now more concerned than ever about the possibility of being discovered, he had kept the text short and vague as possible.

_I need whatever files you have on biology. ASAP._

Alex texted back within minutes: _What's going on?_

_I need you and Maria to meet me at Sander's with whatever you can find._

_ETA?_ Was the reply.

_Yesterday!_

No more texts had followed.

He had expected to have Liz's assistance in breaking the news that the aliens’ secret included two more people.  Liz was still nowhere to be seen and Isobel had yet to return when Alex's Jeep pulled into Sander's Auto.

“Where’s Liz?” Maria asked as she climbed out of the passenger side of Alex's vehicle.

“Hopefully coming up with a genius solution.” Kyle responded. “Please tell me you brought the files.”

“Everything we could find on short notice.” Alex climbed out of the driver's side. “What the hell's going on, Kyle?”

As if in answer to that question Max was storming out of the airstream. “What's going on here? Did you call him?” He focused his attention on Kyle.

“I contacted them.” Kyle admitted.  “We need to talk.”

“You told them didn't you?” Max demanded. “Are you out of your mind?”

“There's more going on here than you know.”

“I know that right now the last thing we need is more people knowing our secrets.”

“Did you know there was an illegal alien hunting project and Alex shut it down?” Kyle offered, bringing Max up short.  “Or that he had access to files that have information on your biology?”

Max seemed to consider what he was saying, but still eyed Alex will suspicion. “How do we know he isn't a spy?”

“Seriously?”

“I never thought I'd see the day my father and you had something in common, Evans. Is it something in the water?” Alex snarked.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Max took a threatening step forward.

“Something about Roswell seems to make people dream up wild conspiracy theories against people they've known all their lives.”

“It sure sounds like your father was targeting us, so it isn't so wild. Why should we trust his son?”

“Okay, tough guys,” Kyle broke in. “That?” He pointed to Michael's airstream. “Is my patient.  Which makes this my rodeo. Alex has documents that may make all the difference between helping and being able to do nothing. So you can either help us look through them, Evans, or you can sit down and shut up.”

“Wait, patient?” Alex's attention snapped to him.  “What patient? Isobel?”

Kyle met his gaze sympathetically, and watched as realization sunk in.  “Turns out there's a fourth alien. Michael was protecting Liz.”

Behind Alex, Maria's hand flew to her mouth - eyes wide with concern.  Alex's expression was a myriad of feelings Kyle was accustomed to seeing.  Breaking the news about a loved one's condition was never a welcome task. “How badly was he hurt?”

“He wasn't injured.  He was stabbed with an experimental serum from Liz's lab.”

“Well, what's that mean? What did it do to him?”

“You know I can't tell you that.” Kyle shook his head.

“Oh, screw that, Kyle.  You called us here. Tell me what the hell is going on.”

“I'm dying.” Michael's voice broke into the newest stand off.  The group turned to find him at the airstream door. He was clearly struggling to stay upright, but he was staring at the group in front of him, annoyed.  “I said I wanted to say goodbye, not tell him everything.”

“You can thank Valenti for that.” Max hurried to his side. “You shouldn't be out of bed.”

Michael gave him an amused look. “What difference does it make if I'm in bed or not?”

“What do you mean dying?” Alex burst out.

“Opposite of living?” Michael quipped.

“Guerin, seriously?” Alex brushed past Kyle to go to his side.  Max scowled at him, but Alex didn't hesitate to reach out to take Michael's arm.  “You look like you're going to fall over.”

“Yah, if this is what being sick feels like, I gotta say - it sucks.”

“You've never been sick?” Kyle couldn’t help but ask.  Alex sent him an exasperated look, which he ignored. Frankly, the more he knew about their medical history the better.

“We’ve never been ill.” Max offered.

“Never?”

“Nope.” Michael verified.

“Hangover?”

“Never had one.”

“That's so unfair.” Maria put in.

Michael seemed to notice her for the first time. “DeLuca? Are we just telling the whole town now?”

“Yah, it was on the five o'clock news.” Maria's voice dripped sarcasm.

“If you insist on coming out here, Guerin, chair.” Kyle broke in - pointing to the chairs around his long cold fire.  “Maria, grab the files.”

“Files, what files?” Michael questioned. Max had grabbed his other arm, and he looked equal parts grateful and annoyed by their help as he made the way to one of his chairs.

“From Project Sheppard.” Kyle told him.

“What the hell is Project Sheppard?”

“Massive government conspiracy.” Alex relayed.  Michael turned a sarcastic look his direction, which changed to one of surprise when Alex's look made it clear he wasn't joking.  “Apparently the Manes and the Valentis have been in on a government cover up about aliens for seventy years.”

“Wait, so you both knew?” Max asked.

Alex shook his head.  “We just knew our families had known each other for generations.  Not why. Not until recently.”

Kyle hesitated, but in the end all cards were on the table now.  It wasn’t time to hold back information. “Towards the end of his life my father used to say this phrase - If you see the hand print, go to Manes.  At the time, I thought he meant Jesse Manes. I didn’t realize how wrong I was until it was too late.”

“You told Manes about us?”  Max demanded.

“Of course not.  Everything I knew was under patient confidentiality.  I just told him I’d seen the hand print. He tried to recruit me to Project Sheppard.  He was completely convinced there was some sort of imminent invasion.”

“Someone watched too many movies.”  Michael commentated.

“The facts I was seeing wasn’t adding up to the kool-aid Manes was drinking.”  Kyle continued. “So I told him I wasn’t interested in joining his little crusade.”

“That’s how Liz got Rosa’s autopsy photo.”  Max deduced.

“In return for Rosa’s autopsy, Manes wanted papers my father had written towards the end of his life.  That was our last interaction - weeks ago. I was still digging into my father’s past in an attempt to help Liz figure out Rosa’s murder.  That was when I found out my father had left his hunting cabin to Alex, and realized that he was the one my father was telling me to go to for help - not his father.”

“So how did you get these files?”  Max gestured to the box Maria had placed on one of the chairs.

“Maria and I were doing some investigating of our own.  Everything led back to my father, so I hacked his system.”  Alex took back over the story.

Michael rolled his eyes.  “Of course, you did.”

"His computer encryption was pathetic.  Even you could have done it.”

“No computer is truly secure - that’s why keeping things on microchips is not a smart security plan to begin with.”

“Spoken like an engineer.”

“Funny.  Still doesn’t explain how you got your father’s physical files.”

“Turns out Project Sheppard was supposed to have been shut down eight years ago.  My father was obsessed, though, and he kept it running against orders. We had a nice little chat about that.  In return for not turning him over to the authorities and wrecking his career, he was to leave Roswell and never return.”

“That must have been some chat.”

“Kinda wish I’d been there to see it.”  Kyle seconded. After the way Jesse Manes had acted - threatening his friends, and trying to use his love for his father against him - seeing Alex put him in his place was something he wished he’d witnessed first hand.

“Can we get back to how the hell you're dying now?” Alex questioned.

“My cells are rotting.”

“What sort of serum did you get stabbed with?”

“Liz created a serum to take away our powers.” Max explained.  “Or it was supposed to. It's doing more.”

“Why would Liz inject Michael-”

“She didn't. Ophiuchus did.”

Maria over at him sharply.  “Who’s Ophiuchus?”

“The fourth alien.” Kyle answered her. “They're the one who actually killed Rosa.  They can control people, and other aliens. That’s what happened the night of Rosa’s death.  They controlled Isobel Evans. That’s why she doesn’t remember anything.”

“Mind control?  Grant Green got that right?”

“All of our powers are different.”  Max told her. “The three of us aren’t capable of mind control, let alone sustaining our powers for the length of time they seem capable of. That’s part of what makes them dangerous, aside from already being responsible for four murders and attempting a fifth twice now.”

“Grant Green.  And Liz that day.  And today, again?” Maria made the leap in logic.

“Michael was attempting to protect her when Ophiuchus stabbed him with the serum.”

“We need to have a serious talk about you throwing yourself in the line of fire.” Alex was hovering beside Michael still.

“Don't think that habit will be a problem anymore.” Michael offered him a wan smile.

“I am not losing you.”

“Alex, I have less than twenty-two hours before this serum runs its course.”

“So we have twenty-one hours to find a solution.”

“You think you have a miracle cure in your box of alien hunting files?” Michael’s doubt was obvious.

“We won’t know without looking.”

“You know, you don’t have to involve yourself.  You can walk way.”

“I told you at the museum.  No matter what, this time I’m staying.” Alex repeated.

“And you knew everything then?”

“Almost everything.  So you are going to survive this.  So I can spend the rest of our lives teasing you about how our first kiss happened in an alien museum.”

Michael’s eyes went wide at the promise in those words.  “The rest of our lives?”

Reaching out, Alex took ahold of his left hand.  “This is the second time I failed to protect you.  There won’t be a third.”

“I don’t need protected.”  Michael protested.

“Present circumstances suggests otherwise.”

“Hit a guy while he’s down, why don’t you?”

Kyle was glad that Max, at least, looked about as uncomfortable as he felt at witnessing the private moment.  Maria apparently had no such qualms, and was watching with a slightly proud smirk. “Well, everyone grab a file.”  She interrupted loudly, causing the two to jerk in surprise - as if they’d forgotten the rest of them were there. Kyle wouldn’t be surprised if they had.  “Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not fully happy with this part, but I’ve been struggling with it for over a week now. So it is what it is. Originally, it was going to be from Alex’s POV, but I couldn’t figure out how to get it started. I had an easier time starting the chapter from Kyle’s POV, but then struggled with the second half. The fourth piece is probably going to end up being even shorter, but I need a POV change.
> 
> Due to starting this fic series before 1x06, I had both relationships last longer than in canon, and Michael and Alex's last the longest - continuing for weeks after the night Rosa died. So all those conversations Alex mentions they never had in the canon series, they kind of did in mine. Hence Michael knowing about Alex's hacking skills.
> 
> “Spoken like an engineer.” - So, this might just be personal experience, but among those I’ve interacted and spoken to, because everyone loves to chat with service industry people about the strangest subjects, most mechanics and mechanical engineers aren’t fond of computers. They usually use older phone models and avoid keeping personal information on computer files when they can. They don’t trust them. It’s part of the reason I find it kind of funny that Alex is a hacker and Michael an engineer. So somewhere in my story I had to include commentary on it.


	4. Chapter 4

“That's… inside of us?” Michael was staring at the autopsy photo with the glowing orb.

“I mean, it was pulled out of a female so it could be a uterus, in which case, no. But it could also be your ventriculus, in which case, yes.” Kyle volunteered.

“A ven-what?” Max asked.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Stomach. Leave the medical terms for your office hours, Valenti. Besides, the outer edges don't even look organic.”

“Could be some sort of advanced organ replacement. Like an artificial heart.”

“It kinda reminds me of the pods.” Max admitted.

“Well, was she pregnant?” Maria suggested.

“Man, I hope not.” Alex spoke up. “Can you imagine a project like this getting their hands on a baby?”

“I wasn't until now.” Maria closed her file. “Who needs a drink?”

“Where are you you getting drinks from?”. Michael asked her.

“Your trailer, of course.” Maria shot him a smirk, standing up.

“You stealing from me, DeLuca?”

“I figure you owe me for all the free drinks you've gotten over the years.” Came the parting shot as she headed over to his airstream.

If anyone had told Michael twenty-four hours ago that he would be dying, and that Maria DeLuca and Kyle Valenti would be helping him look through secret government files in a desperate attempt to save his life - he'd have told them they needed to lay off the drugs. The fact that Alex was there too, his chair pulled closer to his than was probably necessary, fully aware he was an alien and having been the one to bring the said government files? Michael was half convinced this was some sort of fever dream. Not that he'd ever had one of those, seeing as he'd never had a fever, but it was by far the more logical explanation.

A week ago he wasn't even sure Max would piss on him if he was on fire. Now Max had made sure to take the chair on his other side, had nearly exhausted his powers to try to heal him, and was scanning a file desperately for information. The only thing that had him convinced he hadn't fallen into a dream was Isobel's absence. If this was some sort of wish fulfillment dream, his sister would be there too. The fact that a dream where he was dying qualified as a wish fulfillment dream probably said a lot about how messed up he was in the head.

Realizing he was still staring at the glowing orb and hadn't read any of the information on the page, he rubbed his forehead - only for both Max and Alex to zero in on it. That was the other thing that had him convinced this wasn't some dream. Alex's and Max's hovering was not dream-drunk pleasant. All the attention his brother and his - hell, what was Alex to him? Did they even have a title? - was making his skin crawl. He was not used to being the center of positive attention.

“Do you need some more acetone?” Alex asked, and hearing him ask that was just weird.

“I still think you should lie down.” Max spoke up from his other side. If this was how Isobel felt around him and Max, how had she not killed them years ago?

“If you two mother hens can give my patient five seconds to breathe.” Kyle cut them off and replaced the file in Michael's hand with a bottle of a nail polish remover. He kept the file to look through himself and sat back down. “That might make him feel better.”

Kyle didn't seem phased at all by the twin glares he got from Alex and Max, and feeling grateful to Kyle Valenti was now among the strange new experiences being stabbed by an experimental alien poison had brought to him. Maria emerged with a tray filled with bottles of alcohol and glasses just as Liz's new car pulled up.

Isobel got out of the passenger side, staring at the group around Michael’s fire. “What is going on?”

“Valenti told Alex and Maria everything.” Max was quick to volunteer.

“Everything?” Liz came around to stand beside Isobel.

“Yah, and I’m pretty insulted we had to learn it from Kyle.” Maria started passing out drinks even as she threw out the quip.

“I’m insulted that your insulted.” Kyle spoke up.

“Deal with it.”

“What’s all the files?” Isobel moved forward first, looking at the box in the chair and the folders in half of their hands.

“Jesse Manes was running an alien hunting project.” Kyle told her.

“Which Valenti’s known about for weeks” Max piped up, ignoring the glare Kyle sent his way.

“Illegal project.” Alex added.

“Alex shut it down, and now we have access to the files.” Kyle picked back up.

“Are there-” Liz began.

“Alien autopsy photos?” Michael decided to pipe up. “Apparently there’s even a video, Dr Frankenstein. But Alex hasn’t pulled out his laptop to share that joy with us yet.”

“I think the photos are more than enough.” Maria opinioned.

“That’s inside of us?” Isobel was looking over Kyle’s shoulder.

“Maybe, maybe not. It could have been some artificial organ replacement, or it could be what your stomach or womb looks like.” Kyle repeated the main points of their earlier discussion for her.

“Womb? You think that’s how our species has babies?”

“Unless you want to answer some pretty private medical questions in front of a large group of people, let’s not worry about the purpose of it right now.”

“Wait, seriously, if that is a womb, you wouldn’t have periods. Do you have periods?” Maria spoke up.

“Can we not have a discussion about my sister’s bodily functions here and now?” Michael groaned.

“Aw, can’t handle it?” Maria teased.

“Would you want to know more details than necessary about a sibling’s bodily functions?”

“I have to clean puke and shit off of my bar’s bathroom floor and walls pretty much nightly. I know more about everyone’s bodily functions than I want to.”

Michael decided the only way to answer that comment was to drain the rest of his acetone bottle.

Liz glanced at her friends. “You’re both okay with… everything?”

“I think right now, “rolling with the punches” over “okay”. But we’re getting there.” Maria assured her. “Don’t think just cuz we’re in an emergency situation means you won’t have to grovel for forgiveness. It’s postponed, not canceled.”

“Groveling will happen later. There will be free fries and shakes involved.” Liz promised.

“There better be. By the way, speaking of needing to grovel for keeping secrets, Guerin is Museum Guy.”

“Wait, what?” Liz looked at Alex.

“Museum Guy?” Michael repeated.

“And you’re still getting teased for kissing me in a ufo museum for the rest of your life.” Alex told him.

“You kissed him at the UFO Emporium?” Isobel looked at Michael like she was embarrassed to know him.

“It does explain you acting like his prom date when you broke up our fight.” Kyle put in.

“Wait, what happened between them at Prom?” Maria demanded.

“I did not act like his prom date.” Michael protested.

“You asked him if he was okay with hearts in your eyes.” Max volunteered.

“How was this a secret for ten years again?” Isobel queried.

“I think we should get back to the files.” Alex broke in.

“You could defend me.” Michael pointed out, seeing as Alex was technically being teased by connection.

“It was one of the first times you ever gave me one of your looks.” Alex confessed. On his other side Max let out a laugh.

“Traitor.” Michael accused.

Alex was smiling at him, though, and it was hard to stay mad when he’d actually rarely seen him smile. “I liked it.”

“Oh my god, we don’t have time for this.” Isobel broke in. “Flirt after we save his life.”

The sentence brought the group back to the real issue. The previous light mood evaporating. Liz was the first to speak again. “Right.” She moved forward to stand in front of Michael. “You.”

Michael stared up at her in confusion. “Present.”

“You’ve been researching your origin for the last ten years - don’t deny it. I don’t care if you never went to UNM - it’s not like they could have taught you about alien technology there anyway. What do you know, Michael? What alien science do you have up your sleeve?”

“I will melt your brain if you try and lie.” Isobel threatened, stepping up beside her.

Isobel and Liz were a deadly alliance, Michael decided. With a sigh, he glanced back at his trailer. He was pretty sure he couldn’t even get halfway to it on his own with his current energy level. “Brainmelt me, Iz. I need to show you where something is in my trailer.”

The next moment, Isobel was facing him in his mind - the junkyard a hazy background around them. “Show me.” The locked box was in one location - the key in another. He usually used his powers to get the key as he kept it hidden high up around the airstream ceiling. Isobel drew away, nodding. “Got it. Come on, Ortecho.”

The two of them disappeared into the airstream, while the group outside seemed to hesitate. “What are they getting?” Max asked him.

Michael blew out a breath, and went to reply when a crash from his trailer caught his attention. “You better not be standing on my stovetop, Isobel!”

“How else am I supposed to reach the stupid key!” Came the shout back.

“I just fixed that.” Michael complained.

“You’re worried about your stove?” Max shot him a look.

“It doubles as burners for my science lab.” Before they could argue more, Isobel and Liz were reemerging with a small locked metal box. Michael took the box and key, and opened it up. The test tubes inside were filled with a silvery solution.

“What are those?” Kyle had stood up to get a closer look.

“I extracted these from our pods a few years back.” He handed one to Liz. “Go on, open it.” As if wondering if the vial was booby trapped, Liz opened it slowly, watching as the liquid turned to smoke and drifted up from the vile, only to disappear. “It evaporates upon contact with earth atmosphere. Makes it hard to break down the compound.”

“If this liquid kept you in stasis, not aging for fifty years, then that’s exactly what we need.” Liz grew excited. “I have access to equipment that can help us figure out its regenerative properties...”

Her excitement dwindled, though, and Michael saw the realization hit her. “There’s not enough time.” He said what she obviously couldn’t. Figuring out something like that could take weeks to years of research. They both knew it. “Time…” The solution suddenly hit him.

“Can you reenter your pods?” Kyle suddenly spoke up, having reached the same conclusion.

“If we can put you in the pod - hold your body in stasis - we’ll have the time.” Liz quickly caught on.

“What pods?” Alex asked.

“Your boyfriend’s a pod person.” Kyle volunteered. “They only emerged from them twenty years ago.”

Alex shot him an unamused look, but seemed to understand what he was saying. “And that’s when they were found in the desert.”

“How much research have you been doing into us?” Michael asked him.

“My dad had you listed as a red-level terrorist threat.”

“I’m not sure whether to feel complimented or insulted.”

“Michael, focus.” Liz cut in. “How did you extract the liquid?”

“Trial and error. A silver needle worked in the end. I’ve never found a seam or anything when I’ve studied them, but maybe I’m missing something.”

“What if it’s organic? Some sort of membrane?”

“Like the orb in the photographs? A mix of tech and organic matter? That’s possible.” It was actually exciting to be discussing the subject so openly, especially considering Liz seemed as enthusiastic about the whole thing as he did.

“Okay, we have to work fast. We need to get you to the pods.”

“My trailer. My truck. We can’t just leave them here.” Michael pointed out. “We both know how long this could take. If we just leave it, they’ll be considered abandoned.”

“Okay, Kyle and I will head to the pods. Figure things out here. But don’t dawdle. I promise, I will have it figured out when you get there.” Liz hit Kyle’s arm, and he nodded - following her to her car.

“We can park your trailer and truck at my place. There’s room.” Max stood up.

“You get visitors. People who will ask questions.” Michael reminded him.

“Then we’ll park it at my cabin.” Alex put in. “It’s an old hunting cabin way out of town. Nobody will see it there.”

“You need to tie things down, get it hitched to the truck.”

“We’re on it, okay?” Max assured him. Michael handed the box with the test tubes back to Isobel who followed Max.

Maria glanced between him and Alex, and loaded back up the tray with the unfinished drinks. “I’ll go help them. Your drink stash is mine, though, Guerin.”

“You shouldn't take advantage of the ill, DeLuca.”

“Pay your bar tab.” She countered, before making her escape.

“Subtle.” Alex commented, lips quirked in a half smile.

“Not DeLuca's specialty.” Michael wasn't sure what to say now that he was alone with Alex. With everyone around, and searching files for solutions, it had been easy to ignore the elephant in the room. “Did you believe I was a terrorist?”

“Not for a moment.”

“So why all the research?”

“Would you have told me the truth? If I'd asked flat out?”

It was a loaded question. “I don't know. A part of me wanted to tell you.”

“But you didn't trust me.”

“Purple heart decorated Airman Manes couldn't be trusted. Was a member of the enemy ranks.” He tried to explain.

“A little melodramatic, don't you think?”

Michael gestured to the file box. “Is it?”

“I'd never do anything to hurt you, Guerin. I told you, this was the second time I failed to protect you. There won't be a third. Nobody's hurting you again, not on my watch.” Alex's words were spoken calmly, but the look in his eyes was far fiercer.

“You never failed me, Alex. What your father did wasn't your fault.”

“I punched Valenti over a slur. Yet when he was hurting you I just stood there.”

“He threatened you with a hammer. He was older, bigger, more trained. You couldn't have stopped him.”

“That didn't stop you from protecting me.”

“Yah, well, I always was a dumbass.”

Alex reached out a hand to cup the side of his face. “No, you were never dumb. You just cared too deeply for your own good.”

Michael felt his eyelids flutter close at the touch. “Alex-”

“I still want my fifth chance.”

Michael sighed, and opened his eyes again, reluctantly removing the hand from his face, though he didn’t let go of it. “Alex, the type of testing Liz is talking about? Cataloging the properties of a completely unknown quantity and attempting to harness it’s abilities?”

“I love it when you talk science to me.” Alex’s lips curled in a teasing grin.

“Stop being a sarcastic jerk, and listen. That could take years. Years, Alex.”

“I’ll be waiting.” There wasn’t even a hesitation to the statement.

“Alex, haven’t you given up enough of your life for somebody else’s plans?”

“Exactly. So this is something that I want.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Get used to it.”

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about. That I will.” Michael confessed.

Alex took back the hand he still had ahold of, but didn’t move away. Placing his hands in a gentle hold on his face, he tilted his head and leaned in for a soft kiss. It was reminiscent of their kiss in the toolshed on that long ago afternoon, and Michael felt himself sink into it. He was forced to break it reluctantly - his energy level flagging even from the simple action. He had never been more glad for whatever alien immune system had kept him healthy all his life. The lack of energy was disturbing.

Someone cleared their throat, and the two turned to see Max nearby. “Time to go.”

“You’re letting DeLuca drive my truck?”

“I heard that!” Maria said from where she was leaning against the said vehicle. Isobel came up alongside Max.

“I don’t know how you don’t have more speeding tickets than I do!” He called over to her.

“I have to show her the way.” Alex stood reluctantly.

Michael almost wanted to latch back onto him, but stopped the reaction before he could act on it. “Guess that’s both our cue.”

Alex started for Maria, but turned back. “I mean it, Michael. I’ll be waiting.”

The sound of his own name had never sounded better.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyle met them outside the cave, and he seemed a little dazed. “Alien tech too crazy for you, Valenti?” Michael couldn’t help but tease him, despite the fact that he probably was only staying on his feet because of Max and Isobel on either side of him.

“This whole thing is too crazy for anyone.” Valenti replied. “Liz is inside.”

He moved to take his other arm from Isobel, but she clung on stubbornly. “I have him.”

Inside the cave, Liz met them with a bowl of silvery substance. “I think I did it. I combined synthetic exothermic enzymes and melted down my jewelry to create a solution that should manipulate the properties of the membrane.”

“How long is he going to be in there?” Isobel asked as they led him to the towel Liz had placed in front of the pods.

“It could take months or years. But we won’t stop until we find a way to save him.” Liz promised.

“Last time we came out of those pods, we lost our memories of home.” Michael reminded them “What if I don’t remember anything?”

Max reached up to remove his shirt from him so Isobel could start spreading the substance on his back. “We’ll remind you.” He promised.

“Of everything.” Isobel added, tilting his head back to spread the mixture through his curls as Max slathered the substance on his chest. “We promise.”

There was nothing comfortable about the goo. It was slimy, though thankfully still warm from the melting of the silver. As he spread it across his own face, Michael could only stare at the pod - the endless possibilities plaguing his mind. He’d never felt more vulnerable, and the shiver his body gave had nothing to do with the cold.

“We’re with you. Always.” Max told him, and it was the last push he needed.

Taking a deep breath, he plunged into the pod.

Then everything went quiet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I am not ignoring that Michael was drinking acetone a few minutes ago. Maria passed out drinks, remember? He drank something before Alex kissed him. I just... forgot to mention it. *cough*
> 
> I was kind of hoping to get this and the next piece of the series written before tomorrow night. The next piece focuses on Isobel and Noah, because I literally have no way to make him the fourth alien in mine, seeing as I had pieces from his POV. That's okay, though, cuz I'm sticking by my own AU thoughts on the 4th alien for this series. Future one shots will more closely follow canon. (My Roswell one shots are all over at my tumblr) I just am not sure how well I'll be able to write a romantic piece for Isobel and Noah right after watching the next episode. So I will try to get Part 12 done and posted before 10pm tomorrow night. Wish me luck.


End file.
